Population Health and Health Systems Core (PHHS) The overall goal of the Population Health and Health Systems Core (PHHS) of the New York Regional Center for Diabetes Translation Research is to support high quality research, including dissemination and implementation studies, and quality improvement efforts that can promote the health of populations with or at risk for diabetes through more efficient and rapid translation of effective interventions in real world settings. Currently, effective interventions are slow to change practice, especially in low income and minority populations, which contributes to health disparities. The PHHS Core will support obesity and diabetes investigators, health systems, and public health and community organizations to develop and disseminate translational research programs that improve patient and population health. Through effective collaboration with expert multidisciplinary faculty, we seek to improve the uptake of research findings into practice and more rapidly disseminate effective models across health care settings and community settings, and increase the potential that improvements in health outcomes are equitable and sustainable. The specific aims of the PHHS Core are: 1) build upon strong partnerships with public health and health system collaborators to facilitate acceleration of innovative type II translational research programs across the New York City region; 2) provide expertise to support type II translational research for diabetes using large local and regional databases. Through our partnerships, we will promote collaboration and provide technical support to translational investigators, health systems, and public health colleagues to further their efforts to develop, implement, rigorously evaluate, and disseminate effective diabetes prevention and management interventions in communities at risk and health systems. Our goal is to identify appropriate methods to facilitate high quality studies targeting populations at risk, recognizing that natural experiments, observational studies, health system initiatives, and community-level interventions may require quasi-experimental and other robust evaluation methodologies appropriate in real world settings. We will also leverage the resources of Einstein and Montefiore's investment in health information technology and novel semantic technologies for large-scale information integration and sharing for translational research, including clinical and claims data. PHHS faculty will provide expertise to make these data-related resources more accessible and more actionable, helping investigators to access and effectively use them to answer important questions related to obesity and diabetes prevention and control.